Numerous devices utilize fastening tape that includes hooks and/or loops. For example, in the automotive and other similar industries, fastening tape may be installed on a seat cushion or other component by first placing the fastener tape in a cavity or protrusion within a mold chamber. After the fastening tape has been so situated, component foam (such as urethane foam) is introduced into the mold chamber, which forms the seat cushion or other component around the fastening tape. If component foam intrudes into the fastening portion of the fastening tape, the hooks/loops of the fastening tape are more prone to failure.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to seal the fastening portion of the fastening tape from the component foam to prevent failure of the fastening tape.